


澪标

by GlacierFlooding



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierFlooding/pseuds/GlacierFlooding
Summary: 「每个人有一天都是要和父母分别的。」





	1. 分别

**Author's Note:**

> ABO settings. 
> 
> Yanagi Renji, 29, Alpha  
Kirihara Akaya, 15, Omega

一、

梅子成熟的季节。出门前半个钟头，又下起了淅淅沥沥的雨来。

理发店里忙成一团。切原赤也微前倾着脑袋，沉默着任姐姐剃掉他脖颈上的碎发。他出生的时候就没剃过胎毛，细细密密地长了一圈。不太好看，姐姐如是评价，于是利索地拿推刀推平了那堆顽固不驯的碎毛。

「町子！你怎么没把赤也的头发给拉直！现在看起来乱糟糟的像什么样子—」

「妈你九点半才到店里哪来得及给赤也烫头发啊！昨天不是在电话里说过了吗，八点就要到！烫头发要三个小时呢！」

切原母亲伫在门口蹙着眉打量了自己儿子几眼，最后像是勉强接受了他以这个造型见人。

「那就这样吧…现在烫也来不及了。成雄，计程车到了吗？」

「计程车公司那边说今天下雨车都派完了，等到了就给我们派。」

「真是的——怎么你做事总是这样拖拖拉拉的。」

「妈妈你之前也没跟我说要叫车啊……」

「这种基本的事情也需要我说吗！」

切原的姐夫，寺岛成雄闻言闭上了嘴。他在原地呆立了半晌，转身将他带来的五条领带拎到了赤也跟前。

「赤也，」切原赤也闻言抬起头来看他，神情有点木然。寺岛一时怜悯起他来，「你挑一条喜欢的？」

赤也将目光转到了领带上。绸制的领带印着花哨明亮的图案。他选不出。这里边没有他喜欢的。准确来说，每一条都让他感觉厌烦。

他瞪着领带上的花纹发呆。

町子从五条里抽出了蓝白配色的那一条。

「我猜他也挑不出个所以然来。」她笑着挤兑了一句，等待着弟弟像往常一样跳将起来反驳。赤也坐在那里一动不动。町子顿了顿，也不再说话了。

计程车在迟了四十五分钟后还是到达了理发店门口。

千代为了省钱一直没装遮雨帘，从店门到车内的几步路，雨打湿了赤也的裤脚和肩膀。

四个人加上计程车司机还是拥挤了。赤也抓着车窗上的扶手，努力把自己蜷缩在角落里。町子坐在他右手边，担忧地注视着男孩的侧脸，最后还是没能鼓起勇气去握他的手。

-

切原赤也僵硬地跪坐在榻榻米上，低着头，只挑起一边的上眼皮偷窥坐在对面的三人。

两位女士中，年长的那位约莫四十岁出头，身着绸制黑留袖，胸前别有样式古朴的家纹图徽，是个看起来就很有名门风范的绰约妇人，说来有些害臊，但她的确带有一种让人无由想要亲近的气质;年轻些的那位则穿着利落的洋服，虽说眉宇间透露着与先前妇人所相似的温文尔雅，举手投足间却隐隐体现出Alpha独有的气势，令人畏惧。

切原赤也缓缓将目光转向相对而坐的男子。或许是嫌热，他只穿了白衬衫，却把纽扣一丝不苟地扣到了最上面那颗。他没系领结也没打领带，就这样坐在梅雨季节有些阴暗的和室内，白衬衫几乎反出耀眼的白来。

他端起茶喝了一口。赤也这才注意到他腕内配着黄金制的古董袖扣。不知道为什么，他慌乱地低下了头，不敢再看一眼。

町子热络地与对坐的女性说着话，三句总离不开自己弟弟的事情去。赤也听得飘飘忽忽，母亲与姐姐的声音就像是隔着羊膜遥遥远远地透过来。

正是季节，和室的桌上给每人的茶点配了一份当季的盐渍梅干。赤也有一搭没一搭地吃着，配着热茶渐渐也品出些滋味来。他吃起了劲，很快就把自己那个陶瓷碟里的嚼了个干净，抬起头正犹豫着要不要开口把姐姐那份要过来，面前便清脆地响了一声——坐在他对面的青年，无声地将自己的那个碟子推了过来。

正你来我往地寒暄着的女性长辈们忽然不约而同地安静了下来。

借着这暂停的空隙，赤也听见他对面的男子不紧不慢地向桌上的其他人提议道：“也快到饭点了，不如让服务员先把点的菜上上来再说吧。”

“……啊，”千代下意识地应了一声，随即反应过来端倪，拿手推了赤也一把，“还不快跟柳先生说谢谢！”

“十分感…”赤也弯下腰去还未说完，柳便出声打断了他，“不用称我先生。你是在立海读书吧？我国中也是从那里毕业的，叫前辈就可以了。”

柳这样说，想必是出于礼仪的考虑。同辈之间以“先生”相称，未免显得姿态太低。转用学生之间的称呼，也是想到赤也年纪尚学的缘故。只是……读书，真是刺耳的发音啊。

“……十分感谢，柳前辈。”赤也这样想着，两手扶着膝盖，弯腰恭敬鞠了一躬。

他抬起头来，终于感到有些力气，便正眼看向坐在对面的人。柳莲二恰到好处地笑着，神情有些疏冷，食指心不在焉地来回抚摸着茶杯上凸起的梅花印。

切原赤也转头看向柳身侧渐渐失了兴致的两位女士，又转向不遗辛劳地与他们套着近乎的亲人，一瞬间感到无处容身。

“……那孩子，真的是很讨人喜欢，”柳旁边的年轻女士这样说着，一手搭上柳放在桌上的手背，“就是十五岁，实在是有些太小了……我们莲二也不是二十出头的小年轻，总归是差得太多。赤也这个年纪，也是更想上学的吧？”

“话是这么说，”切原夫人有些尴尬地笑着，掩饰性地抿了口茶，却没尝出什么滋味来，“赤也在学堂里也不是像柳先生这样有天赋又肯用功的孩子，大抵勉强能考上高中就已经算是大功告成。何况您也知道，现在的公立学校不收Omega……他这样的情况……我们也很为难。赤也的确是年纪很小不错！但我们也没有别的指望……这个年纪，说是嫁娶也是言过其实……倘若柳先生觉得合适，愿意代以看管教导他，对我们来说就已经是帮了天大的忙了。”

她率先弯腰低头，向对坐的柳夫人行了一礼，千代眼疾手快地拉着赤也跟着一起低头，弯下腰时不由得轻轻叹了口气。

半晌，只听得对面的柳率先开口：“承蒙夫人青眼，三位先请起吧。”

切原夫人缓缓地舒了口气。重新坐起身时，脸上还残留着胜利的笑意。

柳夫人还想开口说些什么，然而坐在中间的姐姐端详着柳的神色，先说了句：“莲二愿意的话也没什么不好的。”就这样以长女的身份定下了此事。

赤也懵懂着，饥肠辘辘地低头扒完了这一餐午市，没顾上在意旁边的町子投过来的眼神。

自己的弟弟，对于被像人贩子一样的母亲——哦不，应该说，连人贩子都不如——草率地扔掉之事，本身就已经令人恻然。然而置身其中的他又对于这一顿饭的意味浑然不觉，只是像小时候那样全心全意、天真无邪地吃着白米饭，这更是让看着他长大的町子难以释怀。

回去的路上，町子与成雄并排坐在后座。

上午的小雨到了午后已经转为滂沱大雨，町子凝视着车窗上斜着滑落的雨珠，安静无声地流着眼泪。

“怎么了？”成雄坐在一旁关切问道，Omega的Beta血亲想必也沾染了一些Omega的伤情，他只能这样暗自揣度，“第一次就能成，对方也是非常好的人，不是一件好事吗？”

“我嫁给你的时候，母亲还将她的陪嫁首饰尽数给我充作嫁妆。”町子这样说着。然而明明是身为Omega的亲生弟弟，却要这样不清不楚、连个名分都没有地，被塞到不欢迎他的人家中去。

那个叫做柳莲二的Alpha，虽说在宴席上礼数周全得令他们这样的小门小户咂舌，自己经营美发店、见惯了所谓贵妇人的寺岛千代却再清楚不过，那不过是大户人家的虚张声势罢了。他不喜欢自己的弟弟，从头到尾都没把眼神停留在他身上过，身为姐姐的她比谁都清楚这一点。

被Alpha标记过的Omega，如果遭到标记他的Alpha的抛弃，接下来也会受到其他Alpha的嫌恶。千代本来想着至少要与对方缔结婚约，那样哪怕赤也此后遭到背弃也不至于无凭无据。哪怕对方更老更丑人品败坏也没关系，有着一纸婚约，凭借离婚的赡养费，赤也大抵也能过好余生。

町子凝望着窗外的雨幕，仿佛已经看见了弟弟饥寒交迫的情景。她睁着眼，呆滞地看着。

赤也呆滞着看着窗外的雨幕，电车摇摇晃晃着。暮色渐沉，在开着冷气的车厢里，他感到有一些冷。柳莲二靠着他的那只手臂稳定地传递着温暖的温度，但赤也没好意思贴上去。

前一天，他跟着柳莲二回了他们家的祖宅。柳的姐姐将他安置在客房。

“妈妈还是有些担心，”她这样说着，神色也比此前在午宴上见到的更加温柔，与她的弟弟更加相像，“毕竟是莲二的一生大事，做母亲的想要谨慎点也是应当的。”

切原赤也感到一阵苦涩，硬着头皮笑着继续听着。柳華似乎是意识到自己说的话有些欠妥，弥补似的说道：“不过莲二他是不会做勉强自己的事情的那一种类型。既然他选了你，那你一定是有自己的过人之处。”

不过即使是这样，晚饭后讨论出的结论依旧是，柳莲二单独带着切原赤也去他在川崎常住的住处去。“没有举办过婚礼就这样草率住进祖宅实在不敬。”母亲都发表了这样的言论，柳莲二对此也没有任何异议。切原赤也不知道该感到轻松还是遗憾。

于是商量好后他们便在第二天的下午出发，搭乘从藤泽去镰仓的江之电。

切原赤也看着眼前的景色从熟悉的街道转变成无际的大海，从他的视角看去，电车如同是行使在海面上。他的心中油然升起一种与过去断裂的感知，强烈地作痛着。他低着头咬紧了牙关。

柳莲二细心察觉到了身边的异状，伏下身低声问右侧坐着的男孩：“哪里不舒服吗？”

切原赤也轻轻地“嘶”了一声，他想说的话自己都难以启齿。他还是问了。“我妈……是不是不准备要我了。”

这句话说出口瞬间，就像是扇在他自己的脸上。切原赤也感到脸上一阵热烫，羞耻之心让他几乎想要即刻死去。

柳莲二闻言却顿了顿。他转头看向遥远的海面。这句剖开心迹的自白，给了他一种异样的平静。一种隐秘而形而上的羁绊，让他感到和这个被当做皮球踢来踢去的可怜小孩有一些难以言喻的关联。海面天色阴沉，波涛汹涌似乎要起风暴。车厢内喧哗拥挤，所有乘客自说自话。

柳莲二轻轻用右手握住了切原赤也的左手。那不是握情人的握法，更像是大人牵着要走丢的小孩。

“每个人，有一天都是要跟父母分别的。”他说。


	2. 初夜

列车不过一个钟头就到了。

切原赤也裹挟着雨夜的寒气淌进玄关，摸黑蹬掉了进水的皮鞋。湿漉漉的袜子在木质地板上摁出水渍，他有些难堪，偷偷脱掉袜子塞进了崭新的裤子口袋。柳摁亮了电灯。敞亮的客厅里，切原赤也鼻翼翕动，接连打了好几个喷嚏。他打喷嚏的姿态未做什么掩饰，像幼年的犬类。柳莲二没忍住笑了起来，切原赤也不知道他在笑什么，有些窘迫地拿指节擦了擦鼻尖，不懂装懂地也笑了笑。

他与柳莲二只认识了几天，说是相熟都勉强。柳莲二给他的感觉其实不太像阿尔法，他也没在他身上闻到过别的阿尔法身上惯有的腥气，切原一直没好好上过生理课，对于这其实也不太懂。总的来讲，相较于其他的阿尔法而言，柳莲二是不让人讨厌的。他总是把切原安置在身边，隔着有些刻意的距离守着，只在人潮拥挤的车厢里牵他的手。那手掌宽大而干燥，手指微微合拢就将切原的手握在掌心。温热顺着手掌传递到切原的指尖，切原莽撞地抬走去看柳的侧脸。柳正闭目养神，侧脸的线条静止着，沉静得像一幅古典画。切原无意识地放缓了呼吸。毫无预兆地，柳阖着的眼睑微张，整张脸的线条瞬间动了起来，淡茶色的眼珠流转，朝切原看去。

那个时候切原赤也又觉得，他对柳的感情，的确可以说是喜欢。

“这里没有本宅那么宽敞，不过浴室也有两间。”柳莲二领着他去主卧的浴室洗澡。切原赤也小心翼翼地踩上一尘不染的木制地板。相较于柳莲二本家那种书香门第的豪奢庭院，柳自己的家里总算显现出独居青年男子的生活气息。切原赤要更熟悉些，但这并没有缓和他的紧张。

柳伸手摁亮了浴室的电灯，在浴室门口回头看了切原一眼：“里面这间浴室装了浴缸，会比外面那间舒服一点。”

切原之前在报上听说过一些浴室走电的新闻，但他看着柳的神色，又觉得那些大抵只是无稽之谈。他在原地站了半晌，“那个……”

“嗯？”柳拧开浴缸上冷水和热水的按钮，伸手试起水温。切原赤也话音一顿，眨了眨眼。这话说出去就有点自作多情的意思，他说不出口了。

柳立起身，不明所以地歪了下脑袋。但他端详了两眼男孩的神色，又很快顿悟了。他避嫌似地退后了半步：“……我去找几件干净的换洗衣服给你，你脱衣服吧。”

切原赤也讪讪地应了声。柳掩饰般地快步出去，带上了门。切原赤也扭过头去看浴室门上的压花玻璃，那一边的主卧里影影绰绰，远处的台灯亮了起来。

不要给柳先生添麻烦。之前，母亲和姐姐是这么嘱咐的。想到这里，切原赤也无声地叹了口气。

他脱掉身上的西装外套，里头的衬衣早就湿透了，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上。他第一次穿料子这么好的衣服，然而完全比不上柳先生身上的那件，在暗室里，都白得那样好看……他漫无天际地想着些不着边际的事情，将自己剥光了，干干净净地往浴缸里一站。

“哐哐”浴室门响了两声，柳莲二的声音隔着门，模模糊糊地响起来：“我现在把衣服给你拿进来可以吗？”

切原赤也瞬间滑进了浴缸里。这个水温对他来说有点烫。之前他没少去过街上的男汤，男人和男人，没什么好害羞的。切原这样想着，故作镇定地扬声答道，“好、好的！请便。”

柳莲二开门进来，目光没瞥他，径直将换洗衣服放在门边的置物架上就出去了。

切原赤也一动不动地又坐了一会，听出来柳莲二关上门后渐渐走远了。大概是去客厅的浴室洗澡。这样想着，切原又反应过来外间的浴室是只有淋浴的。

果然……一到就添了很多麻烦。他一把将脑袋闷进水里，赌气似地憋气闭着眼睛。

柳莲二给切原准备的换洗衣物是件浴衣，可能是他更年轻些的时候自己穿的。显然在衣柜里放得久了，衣服上还带着像是干燥剂一样的微弱气味，但并不难闻。类似的味道，切原在柳的本家那里也闻到过。和他自己家里用的樟脑丸味道不太一样，可能是西洋进口的高级货吧。

切原对和服的系带很不擅长。在家里的时候他一直偷懒地让姐姐代劳，于是最后也没学会。他胡乱将带子缠了几圈打个结，权当穿好了。镜子里的他看起来精神不好，有些狼狈。切原深吸了一口气，一鼓作气地打开了浴室门。

他先探出脑袋张望了一圈，榻上的被褥已经铺好了，柳在床边留的一盏地灯昏黄地亮着。温馨的氛围缓和了切原紧张的神经，他赤着脚从浴室轻手轻脚走出来，掀开被子飞快钻了进去。

屋外雨落得很响，切原赤也闭着眼听了会，渐渐有些昏昏欲睡。一只手没预兆地贴到了他额头上。他动了下，强忍着没睁眼。过了两秒那只手便放开了。有人关上了灯，跨过他。一阵悉悉索索的声音传来，柳莲二在他身后的被褥里躺下了。

啊对，柳先生铺了两床被褥。后知后觉地意识到这点，切原赤也无声地松了口气。刚刚动的时候被子被他挣开了点，后颈那边不时有风钻进来，切原赤也忍耐着不去动弹。柳莲二躺下后静了会，突然动了下。切原意识到他颈后的被子被柳拈上了。

他又一动不动地躺了约莫一刻钟，柳莲二再没有动过。切原留心着身后的动静，不知不觉也睡了过去。

三更夜的时候，柳莲二毫无预兆地醒了过来。

切原赤也那边的地灯亮着，被褥掀开了一半。从洗手间传来洗手的声音，切原赤也开门走出来，看到他醒着，受惊吓似地在原地定住了。

“怎么了？”柳莲二还没完全醒过来，轻声问他。

“没…没事。”切原赤也顿了顿，缓缓地挪步过来。他走得有点忸怩，柳记得白天的时候切原似乎不是这么走路的。

“是不是受凉了？”柳疑心着，反而坐了起来。他敏感地有些神经质，刚分化的欧米伽身体怎样，他缺少样本，总疑心切原被一场雨淋坏了。柳伸手去试切原的体温，切原下意识地往后躲了躲。柳顿了下，他看清切原的脸色了。

他一下子醒了过来。

从高中毕业之后，柳开始定期静脉注射阿尔法用抑制剂。这种服用方式最为保险，然而副作用不小，很少有人像他这么干。从来不吃政府发的抑制药片、靠着信息素耀武扬威的阿尔法也比比皆是。信息素被压住的感觉并不痛快，但柳在这种压抑感中感到安全。他沉默地行走在人世里，从来没因为错误的冲动而被谁吸引，也没有让谁被他信息素营造的幻觉引诱。

所以他睡在切原赤也的边上，却没闻到切原赤也信息素泄露的气味。医院给分化后的欧米伽打的抑制剂因为政策只是短效的，起效时间大抵只够一场仓促的性交易。

在看到切原母亲的神态时他就有觉悟，从她手里将这个孩子全盘接手。

柳莲二向切原赤也伸出手去，揽着他的肩颈将他拖进了怀里。切原被柳触碰到后就一直浑身发抖，他想要克制住颤抖，手却揽住柳的脖颈将脑袋凑了过去。他闻不到味道。他知道柳身上应该有他要找的东西，但他凑近了，鼻翼耸动用力地嗅着，却什么也闻不出来。

柳埋头吻上了他脖颈上的肌肤，舌头小口小口地从下往上舔舐，找埋藏在皮肤表层的性腺。他温热的舌尖缓慢地勾过一小块发胀的皮，切原赤也后脑一阵酥麻，大脑空白，夹不住的淫水从屁股缝里漏出来，甚至浸湿了柳大腿那一块的单衣。

柳单手掰开他双腿摸进去，切原动作很快地用腿根夹住柳的手臂。柳意识到自己勃起了，他头脑冷静、意识清醒，颈侧的性腺毫无知觉地沉睡着。切原赤也贴着他的肌肤滚烫，温热的呼吸急促地喷在他的耳根。柳心底潮湿起来，用牙齿轻轻地咬他脖子上的性腺，两根手指挤进切原腿根那狭窄隐秘的三角区，模拟性交的姿势，在他臀瓣和穴口一下下地磨蹭着。切原重重地吸气，随着柳的动作夸张地抬胯，像是一条在柳怀里挣动的鱼。

柳先生。他这样叫着，疏远得像是在叫只有一面之缘的陌生人。再多……

柳翻身将他压在褥子上，拇指掐着切原腻滑的腿根，两只手指顺着穴道捅进去。切原呻吟一声，发育完全的后穴像嘴一样将他两只手指吸紧了。

出于某种阴暗的欲望，柳将另一只手的食指也伸到了切原唇边，切原温顺地张嘴含住了他。

切原赤也满面潮红，肌肤透着粉色，他对柳迎合得惊人，像是被驯服了。柳凑过去，怜惜又淫邪地伸舌舔掉他眼角擦不干净的泪，切原赤也嘴里便发出了破碎的哼声。他望向柳的眼神，柳明白他是想要一个吻的。

柳莲二肏进赤也体内。他像个技艺熟练的婊子那样张着腿，未系好带子的浴衣松松垮垮地在胸前坠着，柳莲二伸手，用手掌重重捋过切原赤也的前胸，切原被他摸得一哆嗦，咬在唇间的呻吟就尽数漏了出来。他胡乱地说着些恬不知耻的话，恍惚还叫了柳的全名；柳莲二至始至终是沉默的，只是听到切原那样喊他，他便伏下身来，张口含住了切原的嘴。

一时间，房间里又只剩下肉体相撞的声音。舒服过了劲，切原感觉自己像没有重量一样地飘了起来，柳莲二那根凶狠的物什只把他往高处捅，越高他越拿四肢缠紧了柳。柳很会接吻，他被亲得有些缺氧，眼睛前一阵阵地发白，四肢酥麻，只有身体连接处的撞击感是真实的。柳莲二毫无保留地进来，留在他的身体里。切原感到坠落了，他后脑勺磕在褥子上，射了一肚子的精液。柳莲二按着他的腰不让他挣动，阴茎震动着内射。切原赤也感到自己的里面被填满了，臀部因为高潮的抽搐而阵阵发麻，他什么也没想，性爱的余韵在他后脑勺回荡。柳莲二缓慢地起身，切原哑着嗓子说了句：“别走。”话说出口他都被自己吓了一跳。柳莲二瞧了眼他的神情，伏下身来抱住他，拿过一床被褥将他们两人盖住了。切原赤也终于放松下来。他还想对柳说些话，但几乎是闭眼的瞬间，他便断片一样晕了过去。

柳莲二感到困，但针扎一样的疼痛在他的后脑和性腺刺了起来。他知道自己的性腺在无声地苏醒，而这种尖锐的痛感是他往期药物依赖的佐证。柳莲二皱着眉闭上眼，因为疼痛影响思考效率的事情对他来说是很罕见的，他甚至觉得有点新奇。关于切原的事情要怎么解决，对于这种状态下的他来说还是个过于让人为难的课题。他闭上眼，眼前的景象清晰如目见。幸村精市的刘海因为潮湿垂在额前，遮挡住神情，他将针管握在手心，看也不看地狠狠扎进了脖子上的性腺里。

柳莲二猛然挣开了眼睛。屋外的雨声已经停了。静谧之中，柳莲二渐渐闻到了一点陌生又亲切的气味。他意识到那是切原催熟的信息素气味。让人憎恶不起来啊。他这样想着，困倦地合上了眼。


	3. 决心

切原躺在客厅的欧式沙发上，浴衣松松垮垮地系着。

收音机自顾自地播放着政坛要闻，他对国家大事一无所知，更谈不上喜欢。只是空荡的房子需要背景音，而战争比歌喉更冠冕堂皇。

漫长的发情期还未结束。柳莲二一早去单位请假，临走前在他脖子上留了个聊胜于无的临时标记。

切原一只脚搁在玻璃茶几上，另一只小腿高高搭在沙发靠背的边沿，敞着腿自慰。这种程度的抚慰实在算不上舒服，他愈发想念柳莲二。只有在这种时候，他才能坦然地想念柳。

柳体贴入微地对待他，绝不仅出于名门空洞的礼节，更胜过切原实际有过的所有家人。然而切原试图透过柳盛满厚重责任心的瞳孔望进更深邃的内里，却再穿不透那一层坚硬的褐色，只看得到自己漂泊的倒影。

柳低下头，轻轻亲了他一下。他还没来得及反应，柳已经退开了。  
切原很快摸索出这是看透他贫瘠的一种妥帖。切原赤也是个难出手的弃子，勉强寄人篱下，柳不期待他能给出自己想要的，干脆不打算要任何回应。

这种傲慢的宽容未免让切原心中负气。他自认柳并不了解自己，只是后者年长的羽翼足够宽阔，伸手就能将决定保护的人安放进不会被外界刺伤的巢穴。

柳的心意与其人都像梅雨季的烛火一样晦暗难辨，他并不认识切原赤也，却在茫茫人海中选中他。切原对此惆怅又介怀。

发情期的间暇，柳莲二常留在楼下的客厅听时政新闻。有时一坐就数个钟头，直到赤也赤着脚下来寻他。柳听到开门声，从昏暗的客厅里朝切原赤也婉转地抬起头。漆黑的沉默里只有眼珠是亮的，切原疑心自己看到了闪烁的泪痕，他缓慢地走近去，直到看清柳宁静而干燥的脸颊。

柳静静地望着他，看不出喜怒。

切原丝毫没有露怯。他挺直着背站着，直到感觉从自己这个单薄的身体里，正长出一个完全陌生的人来。

就是在那个瞬间，那个无法用时间尺度估量的时刻。无论多少年过去，切原赤也都能轻易地回到那个时间点。

他半推半就地进了柳莲二的屋檐，混混沌沌地接受柳的好意与安排。直到那一刻，比任何困扰都要明确的觉悟从潮水里浮现出来。这才是他该有的样子。

「怎么了？」柳莲二问。柳玲珑心窍，然而并不擅长交浅言深的交谈。

切原赤也有些盲目的焦灼。他的决心无法与第二人道，而他还没学会敷衍。切原隐忍地沉默下去，只在柳身侧坐下。

柳莲二顿了顿，迟钝地有些窘迫。他补偿性地顺了顺男孩弯曲柔软的头发，被捋平的发梢三番五次地翘回来。柳莲二反复了几次，最终决定妥协。

「没关系的。」

切原没答话，过一会，周而复始的冲动又让他的身体热起来。

从户外吹进来的穿堂风不知道在什么时候停了。柳一直不让他在发情期开风扇，静止的空气在隔着窗帘的烘烤下膨胀发酵。

没有出口的信息素在体内横冲直撞，切原抻着嗓，身下淅淅沥沥流了一地的水。他不觉得难堪，只在闷热里昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

切原赤也再睁眼，是因为客厅墙壁上过于刺目的粉红夕烧。  
柳莲二握着他冰凉的脚，在黑暗里一言不发地低头看他，浅棕色的眼珠很亮。

「怎么不去床上睡。」柳开口问他，声音有些沙哑。

切原赤也缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。他没有回答，只用手臂将柳的脑袋压下来。

柳与他在沙发上隐秘地接吻，湿热的舌头在空气中两相交缠。切原灵活的双腿像蛇一样缠住柳的腰，欲望快从绿眼睛里滴下来。

柳身上穿的西装浸透了信息素，闻起来像六月雨后泡得发酵的花。  
解开皮带扣的声音在安静的暗室里作响，切原赤也紧张地吞咽口水，故作坦荡地直视柳幽深的眼睛。

柳莲二狭长的眼睑扇动了一下。  
切原赤也心头微跳，冰凉的嘴唇已经贴上他滚烫的侧颈。

时间的快慢先后在切原的感知中混淆了起来。柳的牙齿慢条斯理地叼住他血肉包裹着的腺体，性器拓开蜷缩着的穴口。切原腰肢幅度夸张地挣了一下，柳的手臂旋即紧扣住他，压着切原的胯让他吞了进去。

切原脚跟缓慢地蹬着革丝的沙发垫。他的意识飘飘忽忽地飞了起来，身体却筋挛着落下去。

上身的西装已经脏得没法再看，柳脱了外套扔在地毯上，下身的动作却没停下。切原卸了力气的双腿从他背上滑落，一只松松垮垮地坠在沙发的边缘，一顶就兜不住地往下滑。

柳拿臂弯挽住他的腿，挎上自己的肩。切原未有反应，眼神泥泞地望着他，微张的齿间门洞幽深。柳莲二压近和他交换带着唾液和啃咬的吻，动作近乎将切原赤也由中对折。

切原的嘴唇因为深吻红肿着，脸上都是汗泪和口水干涸后不堪的痕迹。柳莲二又想咬他的腺体。切原赤也喉头滚动，迟来的理智像灵光乍现，他催促着自己在遗忘前说出来。

「我……提前吃过药了。」

柳停了下来，及其缓慢地眨了下眼睛。他应该是理解了切原的意思。切原赤也别开视线。“你放在药盒里的那盒避孕药。”

身板单薄的少年无疑已脱离孩子的范畴，但也远远没成熟到能承受住新药潜在伤害的后果。临时标记自然麻烦，但这种麻烦在柳莲二能够也应该一人揽下的范围内。

时移势易，成年的赤也后再俯仰世间，未必会属意他。柳莲二心里明镜般地敞亮，本不欲要一个会过期的答复。

切原眉峰蹙着浅薄的沟壑，柳莲二的反应在他的预期之外，某种空白渐渐显露在他脸上。

「你放心，」柳见他误解，不得章法地向他许诺，「…放心。」

切原张了张口。

「…我不想被柳さん之外的人标记，拜托了。」

他内心翻天覆地的决心，借这种形式才能堂正地说出来，这无疑使他屈辱。

这句话打破了柳竭力维持的体面。柳莲二心跳得又慢又浓重，熟悉的无能刺痛了他。时至今日、时间的前后原不作数。柳望着切原，一时分不清实际上谁更狼狈一点。

切原嘴唇翕动，声音轻得如同呓语，「拜托了。」

柳莲二的身体先一步顶进穴壁上狭窄的缝。生殖腔紧得像把硬生生把完好的肉撕开口子。

他屏息着克制自己不泄出来，但切原赤也高潮的筋挛激烈得惊人。柳圈着他防止挣开，耳侧的叫声就像飞机的尖啸一样顺着柳的脊髓震到后脑，像是某种罪恶的振鸣。

过了梅雨季，切原便拜入了家附近的道场练剑道。他素有基础，手脚上的茧子厚得扎手，柳一摸就心中清明。提起剑道赤也的表情还很是自得，柳猜他至少乐在其中。

神奈川的中学校不论男女，一概不收Omega入学。从柳读书的年岁到现在十来年了依旧未改。柳盘算着给赤也请私教的事，然而听说要学英语，赤也显得很是苦不堪言。柳垂下眼只当没看见，他现在逐渐能分辨对方故作忧愁和真的烦恼时的差别，也有了不松口的余裕。

赤也性别和性格都突出，柳在择师上忍不住挑剔。镰仓太小，一来二去没找到合适的教师人选，柳便扩开了范围向更远的地方打听。听了消息赤也也不怎么沮丧，反倒因逃了英语而成日没心没肺起来。柳没了脾气，只得让赤也先练起剑道，学校的事之后再说。

其实说起学校，柳在东京那边未尝没有能联系的人选。他早些年听说过旧友去了一所接收O的男子私校教书。然而川崎到东京每日通勤实在勉强，要不要送赤也去读寄宿学校，柳一时心中难下决断。优柔寡断不是他自己的风格，他明白是自己不愿割舍。

把小孩拴起来当做自己的救命稻草，柳没想到自己会这么快堕落至此。自己暗自食言的样子实在难看，柳有时在会社里突然想起来，羞愧得几乎动弹不得。其实无人在审视他。唯一的知情人切原赤也宽宏地放宽了权限，他便像空虚寂寞了一千年一样贴过去。他本打算做得更好。

柳莲二突兀地放下了笔。窗外的洋槐花瓣落得疯魔，他想，夏娃不应该吃那颗果实的。

顺着山坡往下走，道路旁正在开花的洋槐树，兀自在海风里摇动着枝叶。

切原赤也平稳地度过了分化后的第一个发情期。柳先前请了一周的事假，一回去公司便被扣在了处理不完的图纸里，只抽出空来先给赤也联系了镰仓周边的剑道道场。

柳在电话里把名字报给了赤也。每天上午去那里演练，刚好跟下午从附近高校来上部活的高中男生避开。

说到这句的时候，电话那头的柳突然顿了一下。他随即补充，不介意的话，下午去练也没关系。

赤也倚着门厅的墙。他能想象出了柳说这句话的样子。

关于怎么安置他，柳莲二待在家里的那一周里总是无意识地露出为难的愁绪来。家里的卫生和三餐由住在后院的杂屋里的秋婆负责，她似乎是个很有眼力见的β，轻易绝不与他们在同一楼层现身。

切原的发情期像是台风过境，论起来其实痛苦多过欢欣。他纠缠着柳撕咬，柳顾忌他横冲直撞的手脚，两个人身上都碰出一身的伤来。不知道是切原赤也实在精力蓬勃还是发情期本就容易失控，挣扎的途中还打坏了客厅和书房的台灯各一盏。其中一盏柳莲二穿着浴袍自己打扫了，另一盏柳只放置了一个晚上，第二天早上去看时已经给秋婆打扫了干净。

当时柳表现出片刻没来由的沮丧，赤也跟在后头不免惴惴不安了起来。然而柳回过头，只对他宽容地笑了笑。柳莲二只是单纯地善待他而已，但那一瞬间，切原赤也心里还是涨起了几乎要吹翻风帆的奢望来。

第一次谈到剑道的事，是做完之后切原在客厅的沙发上躲懒。柳攥了下他的脚，随即赶他去卧室拿新的浴衣穿。等他因为不会系带子而找过来，柳手指细致地给人系着腰带，嘴里突然来了一句你是不是练过剑道。

他这话问得没头没尾，切原赤也回答了又忍不住琢磨是怎么知道的。赤也思考的样子太明显，柳莲二开口解释。

「刚刚摸到茧子，再者，第一次见的时候在和室里，你跪坐下来的方式。两者加在一起大致不会错了。」

切原赤也愣了一下，没想到他会记得这么久远的事。他对于柳有些没法直说出口的期待，但他不是能藏住心事的类型，说不出拐弯抹角的话，讪讪地合上了嘴。

柳莲二应该看得出他心里有事，但不忍心逼迫他，只转开话题问他对剑道喜不喜欢。切原赤也便又很快高兴了起来，轻快回他喜欢。

剑道的一身行头说起来也不算便宜，柳说起祖屋的仓库里有他学生时代穿过的旧装备，切原赤也便露出了跃跃欲试的样子。不需柳给他指路，第二天一大早便不远千里地走了过去。

那天见过的柳華似乎不在，她妻子鹤子来接待了切原。切原自来熟地同她打了招呼，下意识地多看了她两眼。鹤子和自己长得不像，下了这个结论之后切原反而觉得有些好笑，不知道自己为什么要去比较。

他印象里柳華的脸似乎在回忆的嬗变里同柳莲二长得愈发相似，然而柳華气势俨然、性情疏阔，感觉上总和柳不太一样。切原的姐姐也长了他不少岁数，然而同他自那一面后便少有联系，他不愿更细想。

库房在主屋的西南角，找到东西的速度比切原预想得快了些。柳那些剑道的东西应倒是放在很容易就看到的位置，像是已有人提前清理过了，切原这才察觉柳应当是提前向老家挂了电话，一时不知该作何想。

这些行头本身不重，切原谢绝了鹤子要替他叫计程车的提议，自己走去镰仓的车站。鹤子出来送他一程，不紧不慢地走在他旁边，因为切原拎着东西，倒也不显得她走得慢。

田埂上从对面走过来一队送葬的队伍，切原同鹤子在路边驻足让路，切原见到那队人中间两人抬的小小的黑色棺木，才反应过来这是小孩夭折的白事。鹤子目送着那队人走得远了，突然转头对切原说起来。

「莲二他和你差不多大的时候，接连参加了好几场葬礼，都是海军机关学校的毕业生……听说高校和莲二一道都是在湘南那里念的，和他关系很好……」  
「……是怎么去世的？」

鹤子顿了顿，她脸上露出难以形容的神色。柳莲二不会这样吊人胃口，切原近乎痛苦地等待着她的下文。他对柳莲二的过去实在一无所知。在他工作之前，读帝大之前，甚至是去东京读专科学校之前……久远得切原赤也无法想象出来样貌。和他一样年纪的柳莲二该是什么样的？

「说是因为海难。」  
而柳在造船厂工作。切原赤也感觉胸口异样地疼痛了起来。

「那之后莲二鲜少回来了，还是我们偶尔过去看他。也就这几年他从筑地转去了川崎工作，才又时不时来家里看看。」

「可能你听起来会很奇怪，但对我们来说，他也是家里唯一的小孩……」  
「我能理解的。」切原说。  
「那就好。」鹤子笑起来。她的笑容看起来像切原自己的姐姐。

「你回去保重，下次和莲二一起过来看看。」

切原进了镰仓站的月台。电车来得很快，似乎刚好是高校放学的时间，车厢里很多穿着制服的男高中生三三两两地扎着堆。

切原赤也抱着他的一堆东西找了个座位坐下。他眼珠子滴溜溜地打量着那些男生，想象不出柳莲二穿着那样的衣服和朋友们站在一起的样子。他只觉得那些人和他自己没什么差别。

是因为柳莲二在东京待了太多年吗？切原觉得也不尽然，但他心里没有别的答案。他想起柳莲二画工图时铅笔划过纸张，发出痛苦的声音。

如果能有什么让他离他更近一点的办法，他一定愿意试试看。


End file.
